Haunt
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Au! There are dark secrets and lies that scatter U.A's past. Izuku along with a few other students explore the abandoned wing of school at night. What comes from a silly night of fun turns to a fight for survival as they encounter horrifying creatures and murderers. What's instore for Izuku as he learns more Of U.A's secrets?
1. Chapter 1: 7 wonders

_Drip.Drip.Drip_

_"It's just the pipes...it's just the pipes."_

The sound of water dripping echoed down the abandoned corridor like a rhythmic whisper. The smell of mold and dust feeling his nostrils with a foul odor that made it hard to breathe.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Nervously he pointed his flash light side to side flashing from one demolished room to another. The only remnants of the rooms being broken desks, scattered papers and the occasional dropped pencil or two.

_"Focus! I need to find everyone!"_

Sweat slightly trickled down his freckled cheek as he felt the pressure of fear nearly shaking him to his core.

**How did it come to this?**

* * *

_6 hours earlier, U.A. High School_

The afternoon classes peaked with repressed boredom and lack of excitement. Mr. Aizawa their homeroom/ psychology teacher gave them a free period to finish any work they needed, but also so the man could nap after a long night at his second job.

A job that no one dared to ask about since the last time someone tried to ask (Kaminari,Of course) he a threaten with enough homework and extra school activities to last a life time. After that they just let the sleepy man do as he pleased and no one questioned it.

"Ah! I'm so bored...Can't it just be the weekend weekend already!?" A girl with pink hair and light mocha skin complained. Her uniform in a gyaru aesthetic along with multiple ear rings and perfectly pink manicured nails. Not to mention the amount of cleavage she showed with her button up loosened by 4 buttons.

"Mina-chan don't you have plans with that guy from 1-B?" A red head with excitement in her voice said. She had unique dark blue eyes and wore the standard uniform. Just a little more snug around the chest area.

"Oh! Monoma-San? Nah! Kicked that narcissist asshole to curve! Could you believe he tried making me pay for our food last week? Some guys suck Tooru-chan." Mina stated crossing her legs getting a giggle from Tooru.

"I can definitely treat you better, Mina-chan." Stated a boy with blonde hair and black lightning bolt in his hair.

"Geez dude...desperate for action much?" Said a boy with black hair and lazy grin.

"Lay off bro, once Denki-kun sets his sight on a girl it's already game over." A guy with red spike hair said with a grin. Kaminari smiled as he got a thumbs up from Kirishima and Sero, as he made his way over to Mina.

"...He's totally gonna flop isn't he?" Sero said with the biggest shit eating grin as possible. Kirishima gave him a knowing look and toothy shark smile that said it all.

"Bro, It's him we're talking about." He said with chuckle watching their dimwitted friend talking to the classic gyaru.

WhIle this was going on another group began chatting away during the period study.

"That is definitely not how you kill a leprechaun." Stated a very tired guy with fluffy purple hair. The bags under his eyes emphasizing his boredom.

"Than how does thy explain killing a leprechaun Shinso-san?" A rather goth boy asked. He wore a thick layer of eye liner and make up that modified his looks with extreme precaution.

"Well...Tokoyami-kun, you can't exactly curse a mythical being." Shinso explained as the goth rolled his eyes. Shinsou sighed before looking over at his green hair friend.

"Midoriya-kun please tell our friend you can't kill mythical creatures with curses...because they can curse you!" He all,but pointed a accusing finger at Tokoyami,but the goth just gave him a black polished middle finger.

"G-Guys calm down it's not that big a deal." A boy with emerald eyes and green hair tried to calm the two down.

"Oh! You guys talking about scary stuff!" The pink calamity known as Mina questioned flopping at the desk next to them. Her ear rings jiggling at her movements.

Tokoyami gave a side glare towards her as he scoffed in indifference.

"It's not, "scary stuff", it's called myths or mythical creatures." Tokoyami corrected with air quotes. Mina just rolled her eyes before her golden eyes lit with excitement.

"Boring! Let's talk about school legends! Like Its 7 wonders!" Mina said excitedly.

Izuku looked confused at the group before he asked his fated question.

"What's the 7 wonders?" Izuku questioned as the whole classroom got quiet. Mina automatically took a serious tone as she looked Izuku straight in the eye.

"It's all of U.A's dark secrets basically." She stated making Izuku more curious.

"There all mostly located in the abandoned wing of the school though." She inquired leaving Izuku with more questions than awnsers.

"What are some of the wonders?" Izuku questioned making Mina's eyes light up with glee.

"Well there's the story of the girl from 1-E." She stated lighting up a pink finger.

"There's the story of the Mermaid in the pool." Tooru stated with a finger to her chin In thought.

"What about the toilet bound ghost near the old gym?" Kirishima said adding in his two cents.

"Theres the story about the psycho vampire girl." Kaminari spoke with a shiver at the mention of the story.

"I heard about the story of the crying girl in the biology lab." Shinso stated with a small smirk jumping in as well.

"Than theres story of school witch who comes after midnight." Tokoyami stated with indifference. Izuku blinked at all the stories,but felt curious.

"T-Thats only six wonders through..." Izuku stated before a hamd clamped down on his shoulder scaring him.

"It's because they forgot about the main wonder that started it all." Said the very tired voice of Aizawa. Evem though he looked unimpressed he had a unnerving grin on his face that sent chills down the student's spine.

"The story of Reiko-chan...apparently the tell goes that when the school started a girl was murdered by one of the old teachers. Could never find the girls body." Aizawa said with the slight amusement in his tone before yawning.

"Alright tomorrow is Saturday so I better see you all Monday...sadly." He stated as the last bell rang for the day. That had all silently watched him walk away.

"That was...kinda creepy. Even for him." Sero stated from him chair getting nods from the other guys. No one moved for a minuted,before Mina had jumped from her desk with childish excitement.

"That's it!" She exclaimed looking at Tooru with wide eyes.

"We should explore the abandoned building at night!" She said,but Kaminari gave her a scared look.

"You wanna go into a abandoned building at night?!" Kaminari nearly shouted with terror in his voice.

"Didn't think you were a massive pussy dude." Sero stated with a smirk and a laugh from both Tooru and Kirishima.

"W-What? I'm not scared!?" Kaminari yelled at Sero,but the other just laughed in dismay.

"You know what? I got nothing better to do this weekend. I'm in!" Sero said with his shit eating grin.

"...why not?" Kirishima added. Also getting a nod from Tooru.

"It would be pretty cool to check it out." Shinsou said lazily. Tokoyami gave him a curious look before he sighed to himself.

"The darkness will tell and show all truths. What a mad banquet of darkness...I'm in." Tokoyami stated with dramatic effect.

All eyes were on Izuku as he swallowed thickly.

He wasn't good with scary stuff...but his own curiosity got the better of him.

"O-ok I'm in."

* * *

"When was every a good idea to split up in a abandoned building?!" He whisper shouted to himself waving his flashlight back and forth.

He didn't really have to worry. Ghost didn't really exist...right?

* * *

**A/n**

**So this is obvious a Au universe. Now the thing about this story is that it's not linear. It will bounce around between chapters.**

**Though I will let you guys decide which story will go first. Meaning that the person who had mentioned the wonder will encounter said wonder, but said wonder with have a adverse effect on Izuku.**

**Each chapter will explain the tail of the wonder and how it became a school horror**

**Now here's the list.**

**1: The girl from 1-E**

**2:Mermaid of the pool**

**3: The bound toliet ghost**

**4:Toga-chan (The psycho vampire chick)**

**5: The Crying Girl**

**6:** **The Midnight Witch**

**7: Reiko-chan**

**Thank you guys for reading and please comment your choices!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeiting Reiko-chan

**A/n**

**Well everyone's mostly requested Reiko-chan right from the start so let's get to it!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

A small backdraft of air filled the corridor. Shivering slightly he rubbed his arms to try gain warmth from the friction.

_"It's an old building in the autumn season of course it's gonna be cold..."_

Turning corner he stopped at a rather obscure message written across the window in white paints.

**_She Always Watches_**

To elevate the creep factor even more paint looked splattered and dripped from certain letters making a small dried up pool of white below the mirror.

"C-creepy..." Izuku said to himself as he continued down the hallway glancing between the class rooms and the windows.

Back at the puddle of white paint a hand slender hand rose from the puddle along with with cold crystal blue eye.

* * *

The fact that he hung out with a encrypted believe and guy who believed in conspiracies. Izuku was a guy of pure logical response.

He believed that if he didn't see it with his own eyes that he wouldn't believe it. So far he'll keep true to that believe as his only been spooked by either a eerie noise or his own shadow.

The abandoned wing was massive as it took up a total of 7 floors including a gym area, pool, maintenance lab and surprisingly a day care.

"For all of this stuff it seems like a waste to not use it." He mumbled to himself dipping into another classroom to look around.

_"The strangest thing is what Aizawa-sensi said. They were unable to find the body of a student. Does that mean it's still within this building of the school grounds? And why are the 7 wonders within the same building and not the entire school?_"

Lost in though he nearly tripped over a stack of paper making him comically fall.

"Ouch! What is that...?" He said as he now looked at the stack of old newspapers when something peaked his intrust.

Reaching over he picked up a small white piece of paper with a strange symbol on it.

"I-Isn't this a talisman?" He questioned to himself. Looking back at the newspapers though he looked over it as he squinted his eyes trying to read.

"September 24, 1987...There are now a total of seven missing students not even a month after the cultural festival massacre. There are still no suspects at hand and the school board is furious." He read aloud,but slightly confused.

"So there was an accident at the the cultural festival..."

Shifting through the stack he found the article he was looking for.

"August 22,1987...The school's cultural festival in ruin due to a teacher interrupting the events of the festival. The teacher , Mr.Vlad , the physics teacher was covered head to toe in blood and mumbling the phrase ,"I killed her", over and over again. Reaching his room,2-B, they had found the whole room covered in blood...with no body insight. They are still investigating to search for the missing body of...Reiko Yanagi..." He had finsihed. He felt his throat dry as he looked around the other articles of the missing kids.

_"How did the school survive after this long? A murder case and missing kids...that's at least enough reason to shut down the school for good!"_

Stumbling out the room a little nauseous he stumbled out into the hallway.

"You don't look so good." A soft voice said. The voice sounded muffled slightly,but also clear in his mind.

Turning his head down the hall he was shocked to see a girl in the hallway.

The girl had pure silver hair that reached her shoulders. Her mouth was covered with a black mask,but her piercing crystal blue eyes stared into him.

She wore a grey knee length kimono with a furred collar. 3 black sashes around her waist along with grey knee high socks.

The confusing part was that her presence seemed to be more illuminated by the moon light outside giving her a luminous glow.

"Y-Yeah...who are you?" He questioned her,but she just stood still not answering him.

"A-Are you lost?" He questioned again a little fearful.

The girl in the kimono didn't say anything. All she did was continue to stare into his eyes.

"...You don't belong here." She spoke softly, making Izuku flinch.

"Huh?" He questioned again,but the girl lift her hand up and pointed behind him.

"The nurse's office is safe and has nausea pills. After that... please leave as soon as possible." She said urgently. Her face didn't change,but he noticed concern in her eyes as she spoke.

"W-why do I need to leave? M-My friends are s-still here.." He said now sweating nervously. His body began to shake slightly as fear took over him.

The girl than closed her eyes for a moment ,saying something that shook him to his core.

"Don't bother..." Was her response,but the air around got colder. Izuku breathed slightly as a small cloud of smoke showed his breathe.

"Because they are already dead." She finished opening her eyes revealing completely white orbs.

The walls around him turned to a deep red shade also becoming vainy and pulsating.

Before he could even scream fear over took him and he passed out than and there.

The last thing he saw was the girl reaching out for him before everything turned to black.

* * *

Opening his eyes he stared into the sky littered with small splotches of clouds.

_"...b-but wasn't it night time."_

Looking around more he noticed that he was on the roof of the building that stood and loomed over the city. It was a breath taking sight as he could clearly see past everything in the horizon.

"Beautiful huh?" Said a familiar voice. Turning his head he was met with the same girl as before. Instead of the kimono though she was wearing the standard school uniform. Instead of the regular black knee socks though hers were striped with a black and white pattern.

"Who are you?" He questioned a little more calmly than he was. Her eyes met his as her lips curved into a gentle smile.

"I think you know who I am ,Izuku-kun." She said curtly making his eyes wifen slightly.

"R-Reiko-chan..." He stuttered causing the girl to giggle slightly.

"Yup." She said with nod standing next to him.

"You know...I don't get cute boys like you often." She spoke with a smirk looking at Izuku. He on ther hand sputtered and blushed at the words she said.

_"M-Me? C-cute?!? A beautiful ghost girl just called me cute!?"_

"Oh I'm beautiful? I don't get that one often." She smiled and laughed at his shocked face.

"Sorry I don't really get a chance to have much fun. It's nice." Her tone was more solemn than before and this caused him to really look at her.

She was...in pain. Her face looked more tired and exhausted up close. Her cheeks were stained with tears that for some reason...he wanted to wipe away.

"Midoriya Izuku." She said his full name as her blue eyes met his emerald green ones.

"You have a good soul...so please..." His vision began to fade again as his body began to fall.

"Please free us..." She whispered and he began to fall into the void once more. Darkness surround him as fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/n**

**Ok and that's the introduction of Reiko-chan!**

T**hank you and please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Midnight Witch

**A/n**

**Let's start off this chapter with Tokoyami first!**

**Don't own anything so please enjoy!!**

* * *

_11:45_

He had glanced at the clock over and over again. His red eyed looming too and fro checking each section of the roof top.

Just in case the wonder ended up to be real he brought a multitude of charms, talisman and even drew a massive sigil of protection on the ground. He couldn't be cautious enough when it came to these things.

He even brought his "cursed knife" that his family had for generations called dark shadow. The knife was about 3 generations old with a curved edge and a carved wooden handle that also held sigils of protection on it.

Tokoyami looked up at the big bright moon as he took a deep breathe. Glancing over at his watch again it read.

_11:55_

_"When did I hear of this tale again?" _

* * *

_The Midnight Witch_

_There have been rumors about a witch who appears on the rooftop of the abandoned wing at midnight.__The witch has been told to grant wishes if the demands are meant right. In exchange though the witch will take something from you of equal value._

_One day a young girl had went to the witch to get her wish granted. The young girl had asked if her crush could notice her._

_"Oh my, a beautiful girl wanting the love and attention over another?" The witch questioned, and of course the girl begged the witch to grant her wish._

_"I'll grant your wish ,but I'll take away something very valuable away from you." The Witch stated and in a blink of an eye she was gone._

_The next day the girl's crush confessed to her in front of the school and she couldn't have been happier._

_However...a week into the relationship the girl noticed small changes in her appearance. Her teeth began becoming crooked and rotting. Her hair began to to wither and fall out. Her clear skin began to splotch and blister all over.__In panic she went to the witch again and asked what was going on._

_"You asked for love...and in exchange I took your beauty. He will still love you forever,but you'll only become more disfigured if he continues to live." The witch said and the girl asked what she could to fix it._

_"I just stated your problem and solution." The witch said and dissapeared before the girl can ask anymore questions._

_The girl in panic at her words confronted her crush and told him that they needed to break up._

_The boy refused saying that he had loved her too much to let her go. After this they began to argue until she admitted the truth about going to a witch to grant her love._

_The boy enraged slapped the girl across the face making her drop to her knees._

_"Pathetic." The boy said and the girl with fear and rage in her eyes snapped._

_In blind fury she had picked up a pair of scissors and began to stab her crush repeatedly._

_Over and over..._

_again and again..._

_again and again..._

_His blood coated her body from head to toe. The warm fluid clearing away the blotches and blisters on her skin. Her teeth began to go back to normal and her hair became nourished ,and healthy again._

_In shock of her beautiful appearance again the girl began to laugh maniacally until the police came._

_She declared insane when she told the story of the witch and sentenced a maximum of 20 years._

_The tale whether true or not , always ends the same._

_Along with the witch who still comes at midnight._

* * *

He had heard this from a fellow at the occult club,but he couldn't trust that for sure.

After Mina had suggested this he had finally an opportunity to see if its true.

_12:00_

He was ready.

For a second nothing happened.

Than smoke began to surround the area. A deep blanket of grey surrounding him as he pulled out hisknife and stepped into the circle.

"My, my, don't be so anxious young man it's unbecoming of you?" Said a lustful voice in the smoke.

"Show yourself witch! I am prepared for you!" Yelled Tokoyami as he held dark shadow outstretched towards the smoke.

The smoke began to clear reveal a silhouette illuminated in the moon light.

There stood a woman with long obsidian black hair. She wore a robe that dipped from her shoulders exposing her cleavage and navel. Red framed classes adorned her face along with a seductive smile.

"So you must be the witch." He said pointing his knife towards her.

"Ha! Yes that's me,but I go by many names. You could call me midnight to make it easier." She said lowly making his skin crawl slowly.

"I'm Tokoyami. Or your death bringer you wench." He seethed,but she began to laugh.

"Hahahaa! Oh Toko-Kun! You think your the only one whose tried to kill me! " She laughed harder as he began to sweat slightly.

"Besides...don't you wanna make a wish?" She tempted walking closer towards Him.

"Don't you wanna see what I can offer you?" She said hypnotically. The voice reaching past his ears and deep into his mind.

"Don't you want to embrace your darkness?" She had said and his eyes widened at the question.

Red eyes stared up at the witch who was now I'm front of him. Lowering his knife he looked at her closely.

"You can help me...embrace my darkness?" He had questioned gently.

"Yes. I know there's so much darkness in your heart boy. I can feel it from here." Midnight said placing a hand on his chest.

"Just say the word...and you'll finally have what you've always wanted." She claimed taking a step back as Tokoyami lowered his head.

_"...embrace your darkness..."_"No!" He had shouted raising his knife again in fury,but she only smiled slightly.

"That's too bad..." She had voiced lowly as dark figures began to raise around her and Tokoyami.

"I don't take no for a awnser." And with that the shadow figures began to wrap around Tokoyami limbs. The black appendages covering his whole body as searing pain began to course through his body. The last thing he saw was the witch laughing...and than darkness.

* * *

"Oh your way cutier this way!" The witch named Midnight said as she held a small black crow in her hands.

The bird struggling in her grasp to no avail.

"You've been busy I see." Said a bored voice as Midnight caught a glimpse of silver hair.

"Ah Reiko-chan! Doesn't this little guy look cute!" Exclaimed midnight as she held Tokoyami in her grasp. The bird cawing furiously at the ghost girl.

"...I found the one to free us." Reiko said slowly making midnight gasp softly releasing Tokoyami. In a spree of the moment he flew and grabbed the dagger off the ground and flying back into the night sky.

"He'll need help though..." Reiko said watching the crow fly away.

"Don't worry. A little birdie will guide him." Snickered Midnight as she chanted a small spell on the knife in Tokoyami grasp.

"Oh Tonight will be fun!" Midnight yelled disappearing into the night sky along with Reiko-chan.

* * *

Elsewhere a pair of golden eyes glimmed up at the moon.

"I can't wait for more blood to come!" A girl with a unhinged tone said as she held a bloody knife in her hand.

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
